blossomclan1fandomcom-20200215-history
Ace
— Ace ='Identity'= Name Break-down: :Prefix: Ace playing card with a single spot on it, ranked as the highest card in its suit for most card games; For her tendancy to play people :Suffix: -N/A name; Couldnt be bothered with a suffix Pronunciation: 'eɪs '''Nicknames: '''Abc, A, Acey '''Former Names: '''N/A '''Gender Identities: '''Female/She-cat '''Sexual Orientation: '''Heterosexual '''Thoughts on BlossomClan: ' 'Birth Date: '''January 8th 2018 ='History= Back Story Click "Expand" to read. ---- Prior to Birth -''' *text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text *'Residence: ' *'Scars Gained: ' *'Age Range: ' *'Cats Met: ' 'Kittenhood -' *text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text *'Residence: '''Forest *'Scars Gained: '1 *'Age Range: '0-6 moons *'Cats Met: '- '''Apprenticehood -' *text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text *'Residence: '''Forest between clan and kittypet place *'Scars Gained: '1 *'Age Range: '6-12 moons *'Cats Met: '- '''Warriorhood -' *text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text *'Residence: '''BlossomClan *'Scars Gained: '0 *'Age Range: '12-15+current moons *'Cats Met: '''- '''Clan Information: :Loyalty to: No one :Previously Inhabited: 'Loner, Warrior, Co-deputy, Loner :'Has taken the ranks of: 'Warrior, Co-deputy :'Strives for the ranks of: 'Deputy :'Supervisor / Mentor to: N/A :Previously Mentored: 'N/A :'Mentored by: 'Herself ='Appearance= Summary: Breed: '''48% Chartreux, 32% Havana Brown, 20% Bengal '''Height: 8.3 Inches Weight: 8 Pounds Scars/Blemishes: *Left ear has a 2 nicks in it; recieved from Appleblossom, her mother for misbehaving as a kitten *Claw mark directly under her right eye going horizontally across her face from a rogue attack while hunting as a loner *'Total: 2' Voice: 'Rita Ora '''Speech: ' '''Scent: '''Strong scent of pine needles mixed with honey '''Colors ---- Pelt = Base = Random spots = Underbelly = Socks/Ears/Tail tip Eyes = Sclera = Iris = Pupil Credits to ArkhamHood ='Personality'= Positive Traits: 'Loyalty, Perserveance '''Neutral Traits: '''Flirty, Insensitive '''Negative Traits: ' Occasional temper, Troublesome '''Overall Summary: '''Ace is a loyal, flirty and courageous cat who isn't afraid to let someone know how she thinks of them. She stays loyal to her friends, family, and clan and will be completely dedicated to any task that she is given. She has a large amount of determination to making sure she is a good co-deputy and is serving her clan well. Ace is prone to also developing a temper when she is threatened by anyone and will not care if she hurts their feelings with her words or actions which is another one of her traits, being insensitive. If Ace feels that there needs to be a little bit of fun during a boring or sad time, she'll start to create some trouble just to create a more fun scene. '''Likes: *Jumping on rocks *Messing with people *Causing trouble Dislikes: *Being yelled at even though she yells at everyone *Dislike *Dislike ='Statistics/Skills'= Physical Health: 'Ace is at a level of health that is good for the average feline. '''Mental Health: ' '''Strengths: *Great balance * Weaknesses: *Multi-tasking * Fears/Phobias: *Hurting someone she cares about (physically and mentally) * Disorders/Disabilities: *N/A Current Injuries: ''' *None '''Goals: * ='Kin'= Members Mate(s): :N/A Mother: :Appleblossom Father: :Vine Sisters: :Aspen Brothers: :Gray, Canon Uncles: :N/A Aunts: :N/A ='Relationships'= Relationship Status: 'Single '''Mate: '''N/A '''Ex-Mate(s): '''N/A '''Former Flings: '''Who ''hasn't Ace had a fling with? '''Candy Eye: Mentally/Personality: '''Ace finds that toms who know how to have fun and can keep up with her flirtatious personality are attractive. She likes toms who take charge in situations ( if you know what I mean ;) ) and who know how to let loose sometimes. Ace also prefers for a tom to be forgiving when she gets insensitive as sometimes she doesn't know what she is saying and doesn't intend to hurt anyone. '''Candy Eye: Physically: '''Ace is normally attracted to muscular toms with darkish pelt colors and light colored eyes though if she feels like changing it up a bit, she'll be interested in toms with light pelt colors though still prefers muscular toms overall. '''Turn Offs: Mentally: '''Ace's major turn-offs are toms that believe they are more superior than her and feel that they can control her. She doesnt like toms who rush straight into things as she likes people to build up her trust first as well. If they are uptight and boring, she will completely ignore them as Ace typically looks for someone who can keep up with her. '''Experience: '''Virgin '''Cats Currently Attracted to Character: '''Unknown '''Cats Formerly Attracted to Character: '''N/A '''Fertility: '''100% '''Other Relationships ---- Character w/ link [Username] - (Relationship with them) - Trust level Description of feelings on the character (from characters's perspective). ''----'' ='Gallery'= Key *'My Art/Made by Me:' No credit *'Others' Art/Made by Others:' Credited ='Credit'= All formatting credit belongs to XxStitchxX on Animal Jam Clans Wiki. Category:Character Pages Category:Deputies